sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Fan Universe: Dawn of the Equinox (Animation)
(MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS) Hello all, 40DagreezKelvin here, and this is an idea for a fan game I've been developing for a while now. I have played many fan games over the years and have always wanted to make one of my own, either a fighting game or a Sonic Adventure-styled game. With the release of Dragon Ball Fighterz, I was inspired to get to work on a Sonic Fan Character fighting game based around DBF's core mechanics. And here is what I have developed. Gameplay This game is a two-v-two tag team game. You take control of two characters and work alongside each other to defeat the enemy team. You have light, medium, and heavy attacks, as well as assists, specials, and Criticals. Many of the core mechanics are similar to Dragon Ball Fighterz, but I have taken inspirations from other fighting games as well. * Street Fighter V - a feature known as EX-Drives comes from the V-Triggers of this game, as well as special moves, and crush counters. * Smash Bros - blast zone KOs return, but work very differently. EX-Drives * Every character (aside from 1 unique character) has two Drives. You can choose either one to help you in the match. One is defensive more in nature and one is more offensive. Blast Zone KOs * Due to the platform fighter influnce, characters are free to go off and onstage as they please. This opens up gimping and Blast Zone knockouts that force a partner swap. Combos: * Combos are an important factor in every fighting game, but I dont want the game to become a single player beat-em-up because of these combos. Because of that, this game will be very resource-management heavy. * Storing special and Drive meter allows you to build up for a huge combo, but at the cost of not using those moves during the early part of the match. Critical Attacks/Ultra Finishes * These are the ultra combos present in nearly every fighting game. Each character has both, and the Ultra Finish will be a cinematic attack (similar to those in DBFZ) Characters: Starters These characters are playable from the start: * Rusty: An offensive character with the ability to equip and unequip a knife for added pressure. * Aynoa: A pure vortex fighter with near unrivaled speed and aggression * Recon: A heavy grappler with decent projectile tools as well * Heather: A spear user known for her long range abilities and built in assists with her animal friends * Jay: an aerial fighter that makes up for very low health with mobility an impressive juggles * Esmerelda: a technical mixup character with many tools and properties that give her an edge in battle Unlockables These characters will be released and unlocked later down the line: * SFC 1 (a chi user with very balanced stats) * SFC 2 (a ninja with an impressive armory) * SFC 3 (a two-in-one grappler character) * SFC 4 (currently N/A) * SEGA Guest 1 (Hint: a weapon user with customizable moves/attire) * SEGA Guest 2 (Hint: the baddest of the bad) * SEGA Guest 3 (Hint: Mr. Scary Monster Guy) * SEGA Guest 4 (if i make it this far, i'll let the community pick the last guest fighter) Trivia * This game is currently locked in the development stage. I don't have the technical know-how to make this , but when I do I absolutely will. It's a very ambitious project, but I hope to get some people on board when I get deeper into the production. ** It is also a mashup of elements from many fighting games, and balancing them all could take a long time. * Though I've been working on this for over a year, I didn't know what direction I was going with until I got the basic idea from DBFZ. * Of the six hidden characters: ** 3 are SFC from around the wiki (I already have some in mind, i just would need to get permission from their owners) ** 3 are guests characters from SEGA's lineup (Hint: One of them will have a customizable moveset based around a recent SEGA character known for customization). * Most of the characters have a complete moveset, custom stats, and three 3 alternate costume ideas. I'll start uploading those once I get permission from the owners. Category:40DagreezKelvin's Work Category:Fighting Fan Game Category:WIP